I kissed who?
by hetalia13canada
Summary: iggy finally is going to tell alfred he loves him. but when he accidently mistakes matthew for alfred, how will the american handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**America POV**

"I love you." I heard him say. He leaned in and kissed my brother.

We had been dating for a while and he told me come here. To show me he loves Mattie instead of me? I felt tears coming down my face, and I angrily wipe them away.

"Thanks for _six months_ of nothing!" I yelled at him. Iggy turned to face me. He looked shocked. "You didn't have to date the both of us if you just love _him_!"

I turn and run away as fast as I can before he can say anything. I can hardly see where I'm going through my tears, but I somehow make it to my house. I run into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I take the love notes he gave me, the shirt I got in London, everything else he gave me, and throw it in the trashcan by the door. I curl up on my bed and cry into my pillow.

I try not to, since I'm the hero, but I can't help it. Every kiss had been a lie. All those nights together watching movies, all those times he had been loving, everything he likes about me, it had all been a lie. I thought he loved _me_. I loved him. No, I still love him. That's why it hurts so much.

The next morning, I drag myself to the kitchen and get some coffee. I hear someone knocking on the door. I don't want to deal with people since I'm still miserable from last night. I go sit on the sofa.

A few minutes later, they're still knocking on the door. I try to ignore it since they'll go away eventually, but then they get fed up.

"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE ALFRED!"

It's Iggy. Why did he come here? To make me feel worse?

He doesn't stop, eventually forcing me to get the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask as I open the door. Seeing him brings tears to my eyes. He looks troubled.

"Please don't cry, love." He starts to wipe some tears from my eyes, but I move away.

"What do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough already?"

"Alfred, no, what?" Hurt you? No, that was an accident. I thought he was you."

"Sure. We don't even look that much alike. I know you love _him_, not me. Just leave me alone." I try to close the door, but he gets in the way and stops me.

"Alfred, I _don't_ love him."

"Just leave me alone, dammit!"

"No, I won't."

I fall to my knees and hide my face in my hands, sadness overcoming me, I feel so weak and vulnerable. All I want is for Arthur to love me, but he doesn't.

**England POV**

I feel absolutely terrible. I've reduced Alfred to openly weeping in front of me. I kneel down and try to hold him to me, but he pushes me away.

"Don't, don't make me feel worse." he sobs.

"Alfred, I didn't mean to. Please believe me."

"So you can hurt me again? No thanks." He unsteadily gets to his feet, pushes me out, and slams the door in my face. That gives me one message: I need to win Alfred back.

I get in my car and sit there, thinking. How could I have kisses his brother? Why would I do that? And I hurt him. I hurt the man I love. I finally worked up the nerve to tell him, and I tell his brother. How do I make it up to him?

/\\\\\\\

Maybe he hasn't eaten yet. I drive down to the nearest McDonald's and get a Big Mac, Coke, and large fries. I have no clue how Alfred can eat this, but I know he loves it. On the way back to his house, I pick up some video games for him.

Once at his house, I go knock on the door with the McDonald's and video games, hoping he'll answer. Thankfully he doesn't keep me waiting.

I smile when he opens the door and hold out the… 'food' and video games. "I brought McDonald's and games."

"Go away." He mumbles, trying to close the door. I don't let him though.

"Please Alfred. Don't push me away. I want to be here for you. I want to hold you again."

He shakes his head, crying again. "How can you say that to me? Do you even mean it?"

"I mean every word of it. Because I love you."

He stares at me for a moment before he bursts into tears.

"Why are you messing with me? How the hell could you say that after telling my brother that?"

"Are you going to keep that over my head?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT _HURT_? MY BOYFRIEND, WHO I _LOVE,_ TELLS MY BROTHER HE LOVES _HIM_! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

He grabs the McDonald's bag and slams the door in my face again. I hear him slide down the door and sob on the floor. It breaks my heart knowing I did this to him. I need to get him back. It's even more important now that he told me he loves me.

**America POV**

After a few minutes, I get up and stumble to the sofa. I don't know what's on TV, and I don't really care. I eat the McDonald's without even thinking that Iggy got me my favorite foods.

How could he do this to me? I was good to him. I'm pretty sure I hadn't done anything to upset him. Had he ever really liked me in the first place?

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I get a text. It's from Iggy. I don't even pick the phone up and continue with my breakfast. There's a knock on my door again. I ignore it, assuming it's him.

When I finish eating, I play some video games to get my mind off things, ignore the texts I get.

Around six (pm of course) I finally stop playing the games and check my phone. Ten missed messages. One from my brother. One from Kiku. Eight from Iggy. I check Kiku's text.

**Alfred-kun, I heard what happened. Are you alright?**

** 4:27 today**

** From: Kiku**

I text him back.

**Yea, ill b fine dude. ur still comin over thurs. 4 video games right?**

I don't check my other texts. I go get some food for dinner. I'm looking through the refrigerator when someone calls. I let it go to voicemail since I'll hear it anyway.

After the beep, I hear Iggy's voice and stop. Why does he have to keep doing this?

"Alfred, I know you're there. Please, just listen to me." I grab the phone and answer it, just to hang it up so I don't have to listen to him. "Wait, don't hang up. I need you Alfred. I can't believe I did that, and you have no clue how sorry I am. I miss you so much. Please, do you still love me? I need to know." He spoke fast, not giving me a chance to speak until now.

"Arthur, that's why it hurts so much. You just want to make this harder for me. You don't know how miserable I am." I hang up before he responds. I can't believe I didn't cry while on the phone, but the tears came now.

**England's POV**

I call Alfred again. He just hangs up on me. He hadn't called me Iggy. I wasn't that fond of the nickname, but I find it hurts when he doesn't use it. I'm losing him, fast.

How do I get him back? A date? Maybe, but it has to be the best one ever. I'll cook dinner- no, he complains about my cooking. I'll order some food for us. And I have to make it special for him. I'll show him I love him, just him.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, I go to Alfred's house, picking up some red, white, and blue (painted) roses for him (only because it's his national flower).

Once there, I make sure I look all right for him. I notice I'm blushing a bit, but I ignore it, go up to his door, and knock. He opens the door after a minute or and I shove the flowers at him. He reluctantly takes them.

"Arthur, wha-"

"Shush." I grab his hand and bring him to my car. I put on a station he likes and drive to my house. After a minute of silence, he decides to say something.

"Where are we going? You gonna kiss someone else in front 'a me?"

Luckily, we get to my house then. I look over at him. "First, it's 'going to', not 'gonna'. Secondly," I turn his head so he's looking at me. I quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, say, "You're the only one I ever want to kiss. I love you so much." I lean over and kiss him..

He tries to get away, tears falling down his face, but then he wraps his arms around me and returns the kiss before I break it. Some tears are coming down his face, but he's grinning like an idiot. I smile at him.

"Come on, let's go inside." I get out and lead him inside to my dining room, where I have the meal set up and candles lit. Your typical romantic dinner for my lover.

**America POV**

The dinner he had set up looks amazing.

"You did this, just for me?" I ask as he pulls out my chair and I sit down.

"Of course. You're the only one I love." He kisses my cheek before going to his side of the table.

While we eat, I think he may be trying to tell me something, but I'm more focused on the food. One, I was hungry. Two, it was good, so he must have ordered or gotten it somewhere. And, I'm still confused. Does he _really_ love me? Or is he just saying it? His kiss seemed so real, and I missed it so much. He got dinner for me, set it up all nice, but I still have to be careful.

After we finish eating, he brings me to the living room and we sit on the sofa.

"Alfred, you know I love you, right? Only you, with all my heart. You know that, right?"

"I-Iggy, I-I dunno. I'm sorry." He smiles at me like I did something sweet or something. "What?"

"You called me Iggy again."

"Yeah, so?"

He shakes his head and takes my hand. "I love you, just you. Please see that."

"Iggy, how can I see that? You kissing my brother, saying you love him still haunts me, and hurts like hell."

Iggy gently wipes some tears from my eyes I hadn't noticed.

"Alfred." He takes my head in his hands and kisses me with a passion he hasn't shown before. I'm shocked at first, but before I can get over my shock, he pulls back to let us breathe.

"I-Iggy. Wh-what was that?"

"Not enough to show you how much I love you. Not nearly enough."

Before I can respond, Iggy pushes me down onto the sofa and is kissing me madly again. I would assume he was drunk, but he hadn't had any alcohol. So, I return his kiss. Hopefully it's just as good as his.

When he finally breaks the kiss for air, we're both breathing heavy. "Do you know I love you now Alfred?"

"Yeah dude. I see you've forgot to be gentlemanly since we're on a couch." I smile a bit up at him.

"Alfred." His tone made my smile disappear.

"Yeah. I know you love me Iggy." I tell him in all sincerity.

"Good." He straddles me and pulls me up so I'm sitting and kisses me again, holding my shirt. I hold him close to me and return the kiss. He presses himself against me, and I can tell he's blushing like mad,…and that he really loves just me.


End file.
